


The Class

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森去找迪克学习情感教育课，迪克给他布置了作业，不过最终他好像把作业这回事忘记了





	

**Author's Note:**

> 心累的格雷森老师  
> 不过蝙蝠家聊天群已经笑炸了，而杰森并没有发现

布鲁斯今天没留下过夜，他要去夜巡，杰森也挥挥手把他赶走了，他躺在床上爬不起来，布鲁斯走后很快就睡着了。  
第二天他开车去了布鲁德海文——对，开车，不是像以前那样骑摩托去。妈的他的屁股疼，没法骑车。  
“迪基鸟！”他捶了几下门，迪克开了门，然后他们在地板上打成一团，从客厅打到厨房，从床下打到床上，最后毫不意外的，他又被迪克打败了。  
“我还以为你是来上情感教育课的，小翅膀。”迪克一脚踩在他的屁股上，杰森龇牙咧嘴了一阵。“结果你是来打架的。”  
“我决定过来后先揍你两顿。”  
“为什么是两顿？”  
“你欠揍。”  
然后他们又打成一团。  
“所以说你真的不是来挨揍的吗？”迪克这次踩着他的肚子。干他妈的果然他们四个里头只有迪克能把他们都揍趴下。“昨天还说要学习怎么表达感情。”  
“我跟你说过了。”杰森把迪克的脚搬下来，从地板上爬起来。“反正你已经什么都知道了，我也不和你藏着掖着了。”  
“嗯哼？”迪克扬扬眉毛。“他都送你戒指了？”  
“就这个。”杰森指着他说。“你把看小动作的技巧教给我。”  
一小时后他就放弃了。他们在布鲁斯那里经过系统的训练，通过小动作看穿别人的肢体语言，然而迪克似乎天生有感知到别人的心情和细节的能力，他的直觉告诉他的更多。更讨厌的是迪克还在安慰他说没关系布鲁斯也没这个能力，这是他独一无二的超能力。  
“那我的超能力大概就是傻了吧唧就不知道放弃。”  
“有时候我也这样，没关系。”  
“站着别动，我要揍你。”  
这次扭打毫无悬念的又是迪克赢了，他坐在杰森背上，唉声叹气地说小翅膀啊你怎么就是不长记性呢。杰森则骂骂咧咧地叫他把屁股挪下来，不然他就亲自踢他那挺翘的屁股。  
结果他被迪克拍了两下屁股，耻辱。  
“说吧，你想表达什么。”迪克坐在他的后背上用手机自拍，然后把图片发到了蝙蝠家聊天群。“表达你有多爱布鲁斯？”  
“你会读心的话就不要问我了。”  
“那你还是先学习一下别的课程，小翅膀。”  
“给我起来。”他把迪克从身上掀起来，爬起来坐在沙发上。“那你建议先学什么，格雷森老师？”  
“你先学会怎么不把别人推开吧，杰森。”  
杰森闭上嘴，他不想说话。  
“你身边爱你的人很多，除了布鲁斯，我们都爱你，罗伊和科莉也爱你。”迪克也坐到沙发上，靠进靠垫里。“很多东西你接受了，但是你也推开了很多东西。比如你总是一个人，比如布鲁斯不爱你，比如你觉得你和他了无希望——”  
“行了你闭嘴别说了我知道你什么都知道。”他一把捏住迪克的嘴唇。“你直接说课程内容就行了。”  
“很简单，你得面对自己。”迪克把他的手扯下来。“如果你不喜欢吃胡萝卜，就逼着自己吃，从一块开始吃，直到吃下去一整根。”  
“……那我该从哪里开始？”  
“我建议你还是从相信他开始吧。”迪克说。“相信他爱你，相信他不会伤害你。他真的爱你，我能感觉得到，不然他也不会花一年的时间来矫正自己的性格。虽然大家都有受益，但他是为了你才这样做。”  
“……这有对我来说点难，迪基。”  
“……那你从对他说实话开始吧——虽然我觉得以你的性格来说这两个一样难，你自己选一个吧。”  
午餐他们去了一家意大利餐厅。就像杰森说的那样，他请迪克吃了顿饭，然后把他踹回家，和他绝交一个月。  
“唉，小翅膀不爱我了。”  
“谁他妈的要你爱。”杰森说，把他塞回门里。“给我滚回去。”  
不过说实话，他其实很开心。迪克维系着蝙蝠洞所有人的关系，他用羽翼保护他们，即便他在外面，也能从迪克那里找到家人的感觉。  
虽然这个哥哥又吵，有时候还会犯蠢。  
杰森回到家，布鲁斯今天不会来。他进了门，和家具依次打招呼，换了衣服和鞋，站在客厅出了半天神，然后步履沉重地上楼去卧室，翻出一个跳蛋看了半天，咬咬牙脱下裤子，涂上润滑剂，稍微给自己扩张了下，塞进后穴里，打开了开关。  
好极了，他可真听话。去你妈的布鲁斯·韦恩，到时候看我怎么收拾你。  
他用捆绑胶带把开关粘在大腿上，翻出居家裤穿上，叹了口气。  
这算相信的一种吗？  
他有点想问问迪克，不过他觉得还是算了，这太丢人了。  
昨晚的衣服和床单要洗，晾晒的衣服要收回来，植物要照料，然后擦一遍地板，检查晚上要用的东西，手枪、子弹、钩索，电击枪还有电吗——他有好多事情要做。  
夜幕降临了。  
他终于要出门了——操他妈的他实在是受不了屁股里的那个跳蛋了。换衣服时他迫不及待地把跳蛋拽出来，结果发出了一声呻吟，他立刻关掉了开关并且羞耻地想死掉，他的后穴现在湿软得可以轻松塞进去一根手指。  
——去你妈的布鲁斯。  
他今天选择开车。妈的，屁股疼。  
今天到没什么事，揍几个不懂规矩的小混混，踢几个不懂规矩的毒贩的屁股，殴打几个拦路抢劫的——他两天没出来你们胆都大了是吗，一个个的都不听话了？！  
他给自己帮里的人又强调了一次组织性纪律性，揍了几个不听话的，差不多也到后半夜了。再巡视一圈，差不多了，今天该结束了。  
杰森今天也度过了平静的一天——不算上跳蛋的话。  
他会到家，脱了衣服洗个澡，擦干身上吹干头发，倒进床上睡了过去。布鲁斯这几天应该不会来，他说了要他也多陪陪家里人，尤其是他还有个儿子。他知道那个小恶魔即便再早熟再傲慢也需要父亲陪伴，他知道，因为他也曾经渴望父亲或者布鲁斯会时常陪着自己，尽管他们一个是个混蛋，一个是大忙人。  
他困了，关了灯，嘟囔了句晚安床，晚安枕头，闭上眼睡了过去。  
这样大概持续了有一周，夜里他会碰到蝙蝠侠，还会和提姆在独立的通讯频道聊天。布鲁斯没有来过，毕竟他忙，夜巡，正义联盟，公司，媒体，社交晚会，乱七八糟的事情——啊对，还得陪儿子，据说还去开了家长会。  
他真同情布鲁斯，忙得恨不得一天有二十五个小时，而他不用睡觉。  
“我今天去你那里。”蝙蝠侠通过私密频道说。“晚一点我会过去。”  
“你是不是看我快到家了才这么说。”  
“你猜。”  
杰森切断了通讯，他回到了家里，一边换衣服一边向家具问好，然后上楼洗澡。在他围着浴巾吹头发的时候布鲁斯进来了，脱得就剩下内裤，估计是穿着蝙蝠侠的行头来的。  
“你洗干净了？”他抱着杰森的肩膀，亲了亲他的颈侧。“薄荷味的。”  
“嗯。”杰森没管他，继续吹头发。“你快去洗，老头子。”  
“这次我就原谅你了。”布鲁斯跨进淋浴间，打开热水洗澡。杰森吹干头发，把浴巾丢进洗衣篮，穿上内裤回卧室躺下准备睡觉。  
……该死的他有点兴奋，睡不着。  
布鲁斯快洗完了，他只好闭着眼休息。过了会儿水声停了，他听到布鲁斯踩在地上的声音，擦干身体的声音，最后来到了卧室。  
“你这一周有听我的话吗？”他坐在床边，伸手摸了摸杰森的头发，杰森的眼睛睁开一条缝看他。“有放跳蛋进去？”  
“除了睡觉的时候。”  
“乖孩子。”  
布鲁斯凑过来吻他，他伸手抱住他的脖子，把他拉到床上，布鲁斯有点潮湿的皮肤和他的贴在一起，他能感觉到他们的阴茎已经开始勃起了。  
“你硬了，老头子。”  
“叫错了。”  
“我不管，我现在就要这么叫你。”他感受着他们的阴茎隔着内裤相互摩擦，暧昧的快感，布鲁斯抚摸他的身体，在他的腰腹留下指痕。“老头子，老头子，布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯第一次听到杰森这样充满爱意的、温柔地呼唤他。没有他平时的抗拒和多刺，只是因为爱他而呼唤他，名字也好，别的称呼也好，杰森在呼唤他。  
“你今天心情不错。”  
“还不错。”杰森睁开眼看他，伸手摸了摸他的胡茬。“扎手。”  
“那你还摸。”  
“我又没说我不喜欢。”  
杰森亲吻他的下巴，用舌头轻轻舔着。布鲁斯分开他的双腿，他十分自然地用腿缠住他的腰，把腰抬了起来。  
“你今天很主动。”  
“我哪次不主动。”杰森停了下来，低头看了看正在给他做润滑的布鲁斯。“从以前开始我就很主动。”  
“是因为想我吗？”  
“谁他妈……”  
他想起来迪克的话，还有布鲁斯的要求，抿着嘴权衡再三，低声说了句：“是，主人。”  
“你今天乖到我快不认识你了。”  
“操你妈不上就滚蛋。”但他的脸出卖了他，通红通红的。  
“刚夸完你就又来了。”布鲁斯吻住他，让他闭嘴，把他的一条腿腿抬高，架在肩膀上。“还记得什么？”  
“……是，主人。”  
太困难了，让他说实话，对布鲁斯说实话，太困难了。他对布鲁斯的感情只用爱是无法言说的，那种感情复杂，掺杂了太多的东西，尽管最终还是爱，但是这一点都不简单。  
迪克的作业可真不简单。他得逼自己说实话，对布鲁斯说实话。  
“你想我怎么做？”布鲁斯的手指插在他的后穴里，三根，他已经快被打开了。“操你？还是？”  
“……按你喜好，主人。”  
他闭上眼睛。该死的，他很期待，他真的很期待布鲁斯会对他做什么。  
布鲁斯站起来，把放在角落里的全身镜搬到床前，再回到床上，让杰森背对他，坐下来。  
“坐下来。”他说。“你自己动手。”  
反正已经不是第一次这么做了。杰森用手分开臀瓣，慢慢坐下去，后穴一点点吞下龟头，吞下茎身，最后只剩下囊袋在外面，他发出一声细碎的呻吟。  
“叫出来。”布鲁斯把他抱在怀里，让他看着床前的镜子。“然后自慰给我看。”  
他现在想原地爆炸。然而最终他咽了咽口水，颤颤地握住自己的阴茎，慢慢套弄起来。  
“叫出来。”布鲁斯往上一顶，他惊呼了一声。“叫出来才是好孩子。”  
——去你妈的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他咬着嘴唇，低头看着自己硬得厉害的阴茎——天杀的他居然真的对这种行为有快感，比叫他主人更强烈的快感。  
“你喜欢这样，对吗？”布鲁斯轻轻咬着他的耳朵。“你平时都是这么自慰吗？”  
“……是，主人。”  
他的呼吸粗重起来，手里的动作加快。他像往常那样用指腹划过自己的冠状沟，戳刺马眼，用虎口圈紧根部——那都是他所喜欢的，能让他兴奋的地方。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”他的身体开始扭动起来，低垂着眼睛看着自己的阴茎，呼吸声开始颤抖，开始带上抑制不住的呻吟声。“呜……呜嗯……嗯嗯……”  
“杰森，叫出来。”  
“哈啊……啊……呜……”  
“乖孩子，叫出来给你奖励。”  
布鲁斯的声音很轻，但是在他听来温柔又有重量。他开始听布鲁斯的话，放松了对自己的压抑。  
“啊……是，主人……呜呃……哈啊，哈啊，啊，嗯……布鲁斯……呜……布鲁斯，布鲁斯，啊啊，布鲁斯……”  
他只是呢喃布鲁斯的名字，他的名字是最大的安慰和快感。手上的动作越来越快，杰森的声音也大了起来。他紧闭着眼睛，身体颤抖着，想象着布鲁斯的手在抚摸他，布鲁斯亲吻他，布鲁斯爱着他——  
“呜呜……布鲁斯，布鲁斯……呜呜呜，布鲁斯……”  
就是这样，他有点想哭，布鲁斯在操他，抚摸他，爱着他——他的一切，布鲁斯的一切，都属于他。  
“啊啊，布鲁斯，布鲁斯——呜——操我，布鲁斯，啊啊，呜……操我，操我，啊啊，我爱你，爱你布鲁斯，我爱你，呜呜，呜呃——”  
精液射在床单上和布鲁斯的大腿上，他的身体向后靠在布鲁斯的怀里，被他紧紧抱住。  
“你平时就是这样自慰吗？”  
“……是的，主人。”  
“意外之喜。”布鲁斯亲吻他的耳朵，抱着他，抚摸他的身体。“休息十分钟，我给你奖励。”  
杰森觉得浑身没力气，高潮后短时间内总是这样。他向后缩了缩，闭上眼睛，全然忘了迪克给他布置作业的事情，虽然说他现在算完成作业了——只不过是在床上。  
不过管他呢，他现在想休息一会儿，然后期待一下奖励是什么，当然，不能让布鲁斯知道。  
“是，主人。”


End file.
